


A Lecture

by Keru_no_Kotoba



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Spoilers, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keru_no_Kotoba/pseuds/Keru_no_Kotoba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Tidus mocks Auron's advice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lecture

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Final Fantasy X. It belongs to Tetsuya Nomura and Square-Enix. This is a work of fiction by a fan, for fans.
> 
> Foreword: This is the first fanfic I've published publicly. I've written fanfics off and on for a few years, but I wasn't sure if they were ready for prime-time...and because of my shyness. This story is one of them. I've began this story in October 2011, but was not finished with it until earlier this month (December 2012). It feels like there's more I could have done (and with Auron slightly OOC), but I didn't want it to sit any longer--especially since there haven't been many fanfics with this pairing lately. Consider this a Christmas gift for those who have been waiting. ^_^
> 
> This fic was inspired from the scene when Auron gets upset at Tidus when they talk about Yuna's situation at Lake Macalania. Some of you might not remember this since it's very short, but it's right after emerging from the forest and stopping at Rin's Travel Agency where you can talk to your party members and save your game. I found it quite cute seeing Auron show such emotion with his personality... And here's the twist for your enjoyment.

Yuna and her guardians emerge from the Macalania Forest, after departing from Guadosalam through the barrens of the Thunder Plains. The group face an important decision that could defeat Sin and put an end to the cycle of death. But it means that Yuna would end up being the wife of the Maester Seymour Gaudo. It was a sudden proposal that shocked everyone, including Yuna herself, who felt faint hearing his suggestion.

The travelers arrive at Rin's Travel Agency at the forest border, where they are to meet with Tromell on the way to Macalania Temple. It took the group several hours, including a number of fiends, to travel through Guadosalam to reach their checkpoint. For Tromell, however, it would take less time with help from the skilled Guado guardians. Regardless, there would be enough time to rest and restock on supplies for the next trial awaiting the group. In the agency, the guardians talk among themselves.

The topic is of Yuna's eventual wedding, of course; Wakka shows the most concern out of the entire group, where he, despite his admiration of him, pins the blame on the timing of Sir Auron's arrival. Lulu making note of Yuna's quietness to Tidus, he walks over to the soon-to-be engaged summoner. Tidus reminds her that she should "keep smiling," to brighten her mood. They exchange the smiles and small talk they shared at Luca Stadium before coming this far. Yuna appeared at ease after their conversation. Overall, she was just very tired from the journey.

Finishing their talks, Tidus looks around and finds Auron sitting in the corner of the room alone. He was hesitant to walk over, knowing that the only thing he has to say is another pointless lecture. Tidus went over anyway, having nothing else to do.

"Anything can happen."

"'Make sure you're prepared,' right?" Tidus mocked the guardian.

Auron noticed Tidus' annoyance in his voice, but ignored it as he continued. "There is a saying: 'Hurry up and wait.' It means, to prepare quickly so you're ready for whatever comes next."

"Sounds like something an old man would say," Tidus laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Forgive me," he said coldly, shifting his body away from the boy.

Tidus put his foot in his mouth. He would say as such whenever Auron had something pointless, in Tidus' opinion, to say. "Hey, I'm just being honest!" Tidus sighed in defeat and walked away to talk to Kimahri and a rather impatient Rikku.

'That kid...' Auron growled to himself, low enough for Tidus not to hear. Auron turns his head back to get one more view of the boy over at Kimahri before closing his only eye in meditation.

~ ~ ~

20 minutes pass since they entered the inn. It would be a while longer until the meeting with Tromell. A good time to take a nap. Having fewer rooms in this inn, the guardians had to share. It was a good idea since Yuna is still at risk of being captured. Wakka shared a room with Lulu; Kimahri and Rikku stayed with Yuna to protect her, leaving only Auron and Tidus to share another room. An unfortunate pairing; they haven't forgotten the little insult from early.

"Are you still upset about what I said earlier," Tidus asked, breaking the silence as he claimed his bed, lounging back on a stack of pillows. Auron's only reply was his trademark grunt with a hint of amusement added as sat his katana against the corner of the wall.

"Alright! I'm sorry. Yeesh!" Some sort of apology was better than none at all. Tidus raised his hands in surrender before slowly retreating them to his sides with a frown on his face. "I'm... a little worried about Yuna. I don't trust that Seymour," forming a fist in anger.

"This is Yuna's decision. It is up to her to choose what is right for Spira."

Tidus twitched. He thought he walked into another ramble, but discarded it when he found himself heavy with fatigue and worry. He shook the tiredness away momentarily to speak. "Since I didn't get to let you finish, what is your wild theory, old man?" It would be something for Tidus to think about instead of thinking about the implications of Yuna's wedding, and getting back to Zanarkand.

"Hm." Auron took off his boots, placing them aside and stood up. "Do you remember what I said earlier about being prepared?"

"A little." Tidus sighed as he attempted to keep himself awake, or else he'll get scolded again, just for falling asleep during an old man's rambling.

"I'll explain it to you again: to 'hurry up and wait' means to be alert at all times. _You have failed that test already._ " Auron stood up and walked to the corner of the room as he took his free hand and began to unbuckle the belt holding up his kimono, followed by the un-tucking of his arm that helped the removal of the red garment. He removes his sunglasses and places them on the nearby stand. He then takes off his collar, exposing the stubble on his chin and upper lip, relaxing the raven-gray hair still tied together on his back. Then, he removes he armor protecting his bronze chest.

Tidus furrowed his eyebrows, blinking rapidly to check his surroundings. The way Auron said this sounded like he was going to be thrown out into the freezing lake. Just for a little speech?! Maybe it was the sleep getting to him. Before analyzing Auron's dialog, he found the man in front of him. Faces dangerously close to one another, Auron places a hand on Tidus' shoulder and squeezes it firmly. "I'll give you a lecture that you will never forget."

Tidus was fully awake now. The adrenaline of watching the events happening before him sent sensations to parts of his body where they weren't supposed to be. His groin, for example. Is he really this close, or is Tidus finally asleep, dreaming?

Auron reached down and held Tidus' arms. "The consequences are dire if you don't pay attention. In situations like this, it can be a convenient learning experience." Tidus' mouth parted slightly in both surprise and to respond, only to be invaded by another. A successful part of Auron's plan. Tidus' eyes flew open as the guardian attacked his mouth. Brushing lips against lips, tongue against tongue. Tidus wanted to push himself away from Auron, but he simply gave in. Tidus closed his eyes and moaned into Auron's mouth as he continued the assault. He leaned back into the pillows, with Auron falling forward following him. Auron swirled his tongue against Tidus' before breaking their kiss, with a trail of saliva bridged together.

'I...I can't believe this is happening,' thought Tidus, in a daze, finding the feelings he had for Auron. He knew he had some sort of affection for him, but wasn't sure how to express it. Even if he expressed it, how would Auron take it? He's not blood-related, thankfully for Tidus' sake. But it still felt wrong to be in love with someone who has taken care of him since he was a youth under unfortunate circumstances.

Tidus wondered if Auron knew he was in... love with him. Since being thrown into this journey, it never crossed his mind again. The only thing important to Tidus right then were answers. What the hell was that thing at the stadium? Why was he here in this strange land? What does Jecht have to do with this? Now that he knows, what was the point in continuing if there's a low chance of survival, especially if Yuna's marriage doesn't defeat Sin?

Such a convenient punishment. He deserved it. He was being punished for ignoring Auron's advice and being here in Spira thanks to Jecht. Though he needed to be lectured, it was one last chance to be closer with the person who was there when Jecht wasn't. Is it a humiliating experience? Being on the brink of adulthood and not listening to your elders on purpose, it was. But if the elder is a man younger than what an elder should be, like Jecht, for example--someone to he could relate ideally--it wasn't very bad at all. It's not Jecht. He was kissed by the man who looked after him when Jecht couldn't. He couldn't back out of this. Doing so would be regretful all the way to Zanarkand.

"Your behavior is unacceptable," said Auron as he looked down on the athlete. He took a hand and grabbed Tidus' chin, placing feathery kisses on his face, eventually moving down to his neck. He did the right thing when Tidus let out a light squeal as he continued down to his mid-section, then to his navel. Auron took his other hand and teased the hard object poking at the opening of Tidus' uniform. "Maybe this will teach you to listen to me when I ramble on and on like an old man."

Tidus let out a shuddering moan hearing the authority in his baritone voice. He wanted to release right then and there, but that would mean another pointless lecture...

Auron rubbed the bump in Tidus' groin area, teasing the boy to insanity. He looked into the boy's blue eyes, smirking. "I guess this is where I suck you."

'Y-Yes... Please!' Tidus had to think as he was cautious to respond, remembering the point of the lecture. He held back begging the man to do so.

"...No," laughed Auron. Tidus caught his breath as Auron refused and continued to molest the blitzer whimpering in protest. "You're the one being punished." Auron stood up to rummage through a small bag hidden in his kimono for a spare hair tie. He re-approaches Tidus, taking his arms and placing them behind his back, tying his wrists together so he wouldn't be able to do anything to himself.

"You have to suck _me_." Auron pulled down his pants, moaning as the cool climate of Lake Macalania hit the exposed hard flesh. Tidus' mouth was agape as his member twitched at the sight of the guardian's large member. The man motioned Tidus to get on the floor and on his knees. He gently pulled the blond by the hair closer to his hardness so he wouldn't be uncomfortable.

"Suck."

Tidus sighed, gulping nervously, and began as he was told, starting with a nip of the tip, a lick of the slit--where his tongue wrapped along the head. The athlete took his time exploring the guardian's large shaft, taking in every area he could find, including the nooks of his testicles. It took longer to explore, having his wrists tied together.

Auron gasped, impressed by Tidus' journey along his skin. He moved his hand to the back of the boy's head to encourage further exploration. Tidus obeyed and shifted forward, engulfing the penis to the back of the throat. Auron gasped again as Tidus thrusted his head forward and back. Tidus would make sudden stops, slowly pulling away to spit the tart pre-cum leaking into his mouth before moving back in. It excited Auron, but made him furious, grabbing the boy's head.

"Stopping is not allowed!" He pushed Tidus' head closer as a sign to hurry, but felt a pang of guilt when he used too much force, making the boy gag. Auron moaned again as Tidus' throat made contact once again in a subtle apologetic tone. Tidus looked up at the man accepting the hint with a reverberating moan as he returned to rapid speeds. Squeezing the boy's soft blond locks, Auron spilled himself into Tidus without warning. Tidus swallowed every drop despite the taste of bitterness.

"Too soon... That's what you get for mocking me," Auron chuckled, picking up Tidus, hands still tied together, pushing him stomach first on the bed. He grabbed Tidus by the waist, making him arch his back to point his rear towards the ceiling. He took a pillow from the top of the bed and placed it under the athlete's stomach. Tidus gulped, anticipating the next round of punishments.

"Not yet," said Auron as if he could read the boy's mind. "This will hurt." Auron licked a finger at a time in thick saliva before inserting them into Tidus' entrance. Tidus made a yelp, being penetrated by the first finger. Auron reprimanded the boy, reminding him of their neighbors with a loud spank of his other hand, following by a second finger of his busy hand into Tidus' warm fold.

"Ah-- wouldn't they just hear you spanking--ahh--me!?" Tidus muffled himself as Auron inserted a third finger.

"I don't trust you," the guardian smirked as he pumped his hand in and out of Tidus. "You're... still a crybaby." Auron chuckled as he reached up to Tidus' face, kissing him as his pumps continued.

Tidus moaned into their kiss as Auron's hand brushed against his sweet spot. Breaking the kiss, "I suppose this is enough. You can't come yet." Auron removed his fingers from Tidus and positioned himself on top to replace the fingers with his re-hardened member, lightly touching the entrance. Auron took Tidus' hands and untied them, but keeping them close to his sides in his view.

Auron leaned down meeting with Tidus' head. "Don't let me catch you finishing this punishment yourself," he whispered as inserted himself with little restraint as a warning to the blond. Tidus sobbed as Auron pulled out all the way and pushed in for a second time. "Ah... you're very tight!" The guardian pulled out half-way and pushed in for a third time, feeling Tidus' muscles constrict with every move. "You need to--ah--relax."

Auron began slowly, but his size gave Tidus a difficult time to adjust. The sobbing boy wanted to cry louder than he could, if only they were alone. All he could do was shield his cries through the sheets. Auron gradually increased his speed as Tidus painstakingly relaxed his muscles. The blond under him moaned into the bed as the man above him pounded him into the mattress. Auron thrusted at speeds that posed a challenge for Tidus. The younger man moaned uncontrollably, struggling to keep his voice low from the other guardians and one worrying summoner.

Tidus yearned to touch himself, but was unable due to Auron holding his arms hostage against his hips. He attempted to push his rear up against Auron's pelvis in succession with his thrusts. Though Tidus couldn't touch himself directly, the roughness of the sheet below him, followed with the softness of the mattress, and the speed of Auron's thrusts, brushed up against his penis.

"I... I wanna come, Auron!"

"Have you...ahh... learned your lesson?"

"Y-Yes! Ahh!"

"That doesn't--ahhh, sound right." Auron paused his thrusts as he flipped Tidus on his back, pushing his hips to his chest to expose his gaping entrance and member in need of release. "Look at me. I can tell if you've learned your lesson; you haven't yet. I won't let you come until you do." The males face to face, Auron repositioned himself on top the the younger guardian, his ankles atop the older's shoulders.

Tidus whimpers in pleasure in attempt to muffle his orgasms as Auron's thrusts reach hammering speeds. The blitzer whispers Auron's name in forgiveness as he dug his fingers into the sheet to brace himself. The room was filled with noises of two men in heat, stacked with sounds of skin hitting against skin, and only they could hear it. It was overwhelming for Tidus: it was unreal to be fucked by the man who took care of him for 10 years, but it was the thought of being punished further for not knowing the meaning behind "hurry up and wait".

'What... does that... mean,' Tidus thought to himself, becoming distant from the intense pleasure. It would be worth the risk if he failed the first time, getting punished further. But that would mean failing the others if he didn't know in time.

'That would be selfish, just like... Jecht,' Tidus thought. This was not the time to fall into a trap over a selfish matter, and one that would make him less better than his father... a Sinner. The older man, reading Tidus' face, slows down teasing the blond out of his thoughts. "You were close to figuring it out moments ago," Auron whispers into his ear.

("There is a saying: 'Hurry up and wait.' It means, to prepare quickly so you're ready for whatever comes next.")

Tidus thinks of what he did that meant what Auron said. His train of thought was jarred as Auron places a kiss on the boy as he comes to an understanding. Then it hit him: Tidus remembers what he did just not too long ago in his punishment. The two continue kissing as Auron resumed his penetration. Tidus broke their kiss as he moaned from the flurry of pleasure, but controls himself as he rides on. The young guardian pushed his muscles forward in time with the older guardian's assault.

"Ahhh! Yes!" Auron controlled himself as he felt Tidus preparing himself for their climax. Tidus' muscles relaxed, Auron found the spot he needed to attack, putting his all into his remaining thrusts. "That's it...!" It wouldn't be long until their release. Auron helps the Blitzer by touching his long neglected, weeping manhood.

"Mmmmh...mmmmhhhh...!" Tidus whimpers audibly as the desire to release is apparent due to Auron's handling. He stops and pulls himself out from Tidus and handles himself on top of the boy. Tidus, now able to relax his legs, grabs himself and begins finishing simultaneously with Auron.

"Ahhh... Tidus!" Auron releases his seed all over Tidus' stomach, following the boy's own release, creating a puddle in the pit of his belly. The only response from Tidus were soft whimpers as he recovered from his climax. Auron collapses on the boy, being careful not to stain the bed, as they catch their breaths.

"I... get it now, Auron." Tidus finally speaks up before falling asleep, their breathing returning to a state of normalcy.

"Hm," is the only confirmation Auron can return in a satisfied state of exhaustion as he wraps his arms around a fast asleep Tidus. Auron smiles as he watches the boy ponder to himself in his sleep.

~ ~ ~

A few hours pass, the group awaken from their naps. Most of their worries are cast aside for their next trip to Macalania Temple after finding a renewed hope through relaxation.

"Where's Tidus," Yuna asks, being the last one to enter the room. As pacing Rikku exclaims "those sleepy heads," Wakka, the most confident of the group reassures everyone: "Hey, hey. Brother hasn't been so hot since we met Maester Seymour. We'll give him a little while longer, ya?"

"Well, there's some optimism," Lulu chirped, despite her gloomy personality. The group shared a brief chuckle, until their heads turned to the appearance of the people in question. "Tidus! Sir Auron!" Yuna ran over to the two to greet them. "We are ready when you two are."

Tidus pumped his fist as if he was ready for a Blitzball match. "Sure! I'm ready for this!"

"Yuna... you seem confident," Auron smiled behind his cowl at the summoner.

"I could say the same about you, Sir Auron," Yuna smiled back.

"Anything that makes you happy is always a welcome change in times like this," nodded Auron.

The group took one last look at the inn as they set foot outside in the elements of the lake, where they see Tromell and his guardians not too far in the distance. As the Guado approach, Tidus thinks back to the moments before they reached the inn... thinking back to what Auron said... and what Auron did in bed.

A part of Tidus is thankful to have learned something from this lecture, but another part of him is regretful. What if he listened to Auron, and still wouldn't understand the meaning behind what was told? Failing to listen closely taught him more effectively than picking up code. While confident than he was earlier when they arrived, Tidus felt as he needed more time. Yet, it would be the last time they have together.

With the arrival of Tromell, Yuna would meet with the guardians again after completing the temple trials. A lost of words, Tidus searches for his words in the confusion of not being able to assist Yuna.

"Sorry."

"Huh?"

"That was your line," Auron smirked. There was a tone in his voice that hinted Tidus of the lesson learned from earlier. Tidus lightly panicked, taking a deep breath to calm himself and followed after Yuna to give her words of encouragement... Tidus would then to put his new found knowledge to the test to save Yuna, and Spira, from danger that would soon follow.


End file.
